tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Seeds of Doubt/Transcript
(Mack and Martha are sitting by the latter's front door.) Mack: So it was unanimous, my mom couldn't take another traffic jam so here we are. Martha: You know I could've sworn you were from Oklahoma. Mack: That's where she was born. She met my dad there and we moved to Detroit to be closer to our relatives. Frankly I would've been happier on a farm. Martha: You should stop by New England, it's beautiful out there. My husband's got nothing to show for himself but he had a good hometown. Mack: I'll think about it. I'm just glad things are more reasonable around here. Martha: Yeah, I mean aside from what those Mahoney kids would do now and then. Mack: Hey, Jody's cool, Julie not so much. Martha: What about Judy? I mean she plays with the lessers, but honestly I don't think she fits in with them. Mack: Neither do skyscrapers in the desert, but that didn't stop Phoenix. Dante: Think fast! (Martha and Mack get pelted by water balloons.) Mack: People stink. Martha: Knew I liked you. (intro) (Judy is out with Julie's friends.) Judy: Come on guys, where're we going? Julie: Like I said, it's a surprise. Victor: The suspense is killing me. Angela: Well what do you know, our ride's here. (a beat up van pulls up.) Julie: Come on Judy. Judy: Uh... I think I left something in my locket. Julie: We'll wait for you then. Judy: I don't know how long I'd be. Julie: We have time. Don't tell me you're wussing out on us. Judy: Wuss? Is that the best you could come up with? Why not use you rhands if you're going to stoop so low- Julie: OKAY! Look, you don't have to go. I just thought it would be fun. Judy: What would be fun, why won't you tell me? (Julie sighs) Julie: We're going to the old housing projects. It's been abandoned and we figured it'd be fun to hang around there. Happy? Judy: Happy you told me. Julie: So do you wanna go or what? (Judy feels a headache coming on.) Julie: Hello? Earth to- Judy: Shut up! Julie: Whatever. Later Judy. (the van drives off.) Angela: That was weird. Dante: Whatever, she's not getting her backpack back until tomorrow. Julie: What did I tell you? Dante: Shut up mom. (Judy is rushing home. She passes by the kitchen where her mother's at.) Dakota: Judy, is that you? Judy: What's up? Dakota: Figured you'd be out with Julie. Judy: Well I changed my mind? Dakota: You'd normally pick her over anyone else in the family, anything up between the two of ya? Judy: Well I... I just didn't feel like going, that's all. So what's for dinner? Dakota: We're having chicken cutlets tonight. Judy: Ugh. Can't I have mac n' cheese instead? Dakota: You had that yesterday, come to think of it, you had it every night this week. Judy: So? Dakota: It's wrong, but it's either this or nothing. I mean, you can't have the same thing over and over, you are what you eat- (Judy's head pounds.) Judy: SHUT UP SHUT UP I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE STOP TALKING! (Dakota stares at her, her look turning into a scowl.) Dakota: Look, I know you're upset but if you take that tone with me again I'll take you out of school and have you work at my brother's farm. You don't need any knowhow for that. Judy: Don't yell, got it. Dakota: Do you? Have you even tried? Judy: What's that supposed to mean? Dakota: You can't help it. You don't even know how. Judy: Ugh, mom... Dakota: I don't know... I just want... *sigh*, I need to find a new line of work. I miss shifts and interviews because you just so happen to be the last one out of school. Judy: I have study hall. Dakota: You mean detention? Judy: I don't deserve it. Dakota: Look, you can't keep doing this to me, I don't know who you have to tell or what's going on. Someday you'll be left on your own. Adelaide's going to college, Mabel'll probably get some sport scholarship, Artemis is too stupid to look after anyone and her own, I don't trust Julie, your father won't be around for much longer and I'm already not feeling as strong as I did. You need to grow up. Judy: But mom- Dakota: No buts! Now, go do your homework. Judy: I did my homework mom. Dakota: Your math homework? Judy: Page 58 in the textbook, questions one through ten. Dakota: Science? Judy: A three paragraph essay on an element from the Periodic table. I did mine on Barium. Dakota: History? Judy: A breif essay on propaganda in campaign ads. Lyndon B. Johnson's Daisy ad for one side and the Dukakis tank ad for the other. Dakota: English? Judy: A worksheet... which I'm gonna go do... (Judy heads upstairs. She passes Jody's open door. Jody is playing video games when he catches Judy passing by. He pauses his game and goes to her room.) Jody: Thought you'd be out. Judy: Sorry to dissapoint. Jody: I'm just saying, you never turned down an opportunity to hang with Julie. Judy: Maybe I just wanted to do my homework, ever think of that? Jody: You get your work done even after you hang with Julie, thank goodness she respects curfews. Anyway, since you're doing your work, I'm heading over to Brianna's for a joint study session, all my friends will be there, wanna come? Judy: Hang with you guys? As if. Jody: Come on she has cable, might even order in. Judy: I don't fit in with you clods, and there's no way I'm relegating myself to associating with people like you. Jody: Spoken like a true diva. Judy: Huh? Jody: Come on, a willingness to disassociate with your friends, an assertion you're better than a group of people, heck, I know you've never forgotten about the stuff I listen to- (Judy punches him in the face.) Jody: And you hit me without a word, that's an automatic agreement. Judy: I will never be like you, okay!? I never threw anyone under the bus for no reason nor did I torture you with bad taste. Jody: You could just tell me if I have the radio on too loud. Judy: I know but what good would it do? Jody: I just find it ironic you hate Rage and them. Judy: I just hate rap in general, okay? Besides, you'd be eaten alive, you can't even relate. Jody: At least I get The Smiths. Judy: Oh, bring that up why don't you? Jody: We both don't get the music we listen to, how about that? And don't tell me to hush. Judy: I wasn't, I was going to tell you to shut up. You're annoying the snot out of me. Jody: Look, I wouldn't be saying anything if I knew it wasn't true. Every year you get angrier and angrier, and I can't remember the last time you acknowledged anything you've done wrong. Judy: Of course I can't, I'm not selfish like you, I give your friendships a year tops. Jody: So how about your friends? You're pretty high up in their list right? I mean I know not every relationship will be perfect but, there's room for error in your life right? Judy: Okay I'll give you this one, but don't think you'll get any further. Now can you leave me alone? Jody: Sure, but think about what I said. (Jody leaves) Jody: Mom! Where'd you put the iodine? Judy: What does he know? Of course I'd lose it, he's that kind of guy, and, yuck... he's a drooler, I can't work like this. (Judy goes to the bathroom to wash her hands. She looks up and sees a reflection in the mirror. She looks behind her and sees no one is there.) Judy: Jody? Mom? Adelaide? Mabel? I doubt Artemis could pull something off like this... (Judy looks around. She turns back and sees a grotesque version of her. She screams and faints.) (Judy awakens.) Judy: Ech, feel like I spent the night in Australia. What time is- (Judy sees the clock.) Judy: Oh my gosh! I only got ten minutes before school! (Judy rushes to get ready. She runs downstairs.) Dakota: Hey Judy I- Judy: Tell me later! (it goes to class. Judy is at her desk. Ms. Chapley comes in.) Ms. Chapley: Good morning class. Have your English sheets ready. Judy: Crap. Julie: Forgot your work? Judy: Well I... (Judy finds it hard to muster the rest of her sentence.) Judy: Shut up. (Ms. Chapley heads toward Judy.) Ms. Chapley: Do you have your assignment Ms. Mahoney. Judy: Uh... (Judy's caught in a deep thought.) Ms. Chapley: If you don't have your assignment you- Judy: I lost it. I was with Julie and the others and I lost it. Julie: What!? Ms. Chapley: How? Judy: We were at the old housing project. They were tossing my backpack around and my work was inside of it. Must've emptied it by the time I got it back. Dante: You're kidding me. Ms. Chapley we had nothing to do with it. Judy: You have my backpack. Ms. Chapley: Is that right Mr. Ahrens? Dante: Uh... we do... Ms. Chapley: We'll talk more about this after class. Judy... (Ms. Chapley hands her a sheet of paper.) Ms. Chapley: At least get this make up assignment in on time tomorrow. Judy: Thanks Ms. Chapley! I'll do just that. Ms. Chapley: Mmh-hmm. (it goes to Judy at her locker. Dante rams his fist into an adjacent locker.) Judy: Woah dude! Dante: What in the hell happened back there!? Judy: You stole my backpack! Dante: I would've given it back! You didn't have to tell Ms. Chapley! Judy: You should never tell anyone you don't have your homework. Dante: What about the group? Judy: The group can kiss my- (Dante grabs her and slams her into the locker.) Dante: You've been nothing but trouble the last few months, there's so little different between you and that rat fink brother of yours, mess with us and you'll both be getting matching shiners. (Dante throws her to the ground. Clifford picks her up.) Judy: You wouldn't dare. (Clifford throws Judy into a garbage can and knocks the can down a flight of stairs. Two figures approach her.) (it goes to the nurse's office. Judy is sitting on a table.) Nurse: If you hadn't been in that trash bin you would've been seriously injured. In the meantime, does anything hurt? Judy: I just have this headache. (the nurse checks her desk) Nurse: Dang, need to reimburse, I'll be back in a sec and I'll write out a late pass. (the nurse leaves. Mack and Trudy enter.) Judy: Listen if you're here to insult me I already feel defeated. Trudy: You'd be right to assume, but that's not why we're here. Mack: Saw the argument you had with Clifford. Glad he didn't use his fists. Judy: Why're you being so nice to me? Mack: What? We can't be nice every once in a while? Trudy: Since we told the nurse what happened, I figured it'd be right for you to tell us what led to, well you know. Judy: Well I don't know... I just needed a good excuse and they happened to be a good springboard. Mack: Oh. Believe it or not I get what's going on. Judy: If this is a set up for an insult I'm gonna freak. Mack: No, listen. Stacy went through a similar thing. She dated Dante a few months ago, that's where she got her current fashion interesting trivia. But the more she hung out with them, the more she realized how little in common she had with them. She talked to me about it, I let her hang out with the other girls and now she's with us. Judy: So mind control? Mack: More like, I dunno, she grew up or something? You can't hold onto everything forever. Judy: Well thanks for that tour down crazy lane, I'm gonna split. (Judy walks out. She sees something ahead and goes to it. Close enough, she sees the same grotesque figure.) Figure: I just want to be me. NO BIG DEAL! (the creature goes after her. Judy runs away and hides in a science lab. She slips and falls to a cabinet. The creature gets close and she screams. To her perspective she sees Cosmo.) Cosmo: WHAT!? What's wrong!? Judy: What's... wait... uh... I was being chased by something, did you see it? Cosmo: No, I haven't. Judy: Ugh, from getting thrown into the trash to getting knocked down the stairs to this. Cosmo: Ah, you were the one who got trashed. Er, look, I don't normally do this but... Go home, come back when you're feeling better, sounds like you had quite a bad day. Judy: Maybe you're right. Perhaps the cherub isn't destined to fly with its brethren. Cosmo: What was that? Judy: I said I'd rather slurp snot then rub elbows with the poison ivy league! (Judy leaves school and heads home.) (to Jody, Randy and Deacon.) Jody: I don't see the issue. Randy: Come on man, Kids' WB is all about cartoons, how would a live action show fit? (Mack and Trudy approach them.) Mack: Have you seen Judy? Jody: Not since class. Why, what's up? Trudy: She got trashed, Mack told her about how Stacy got with us and, I dunno, something might be wrong with her or something? Jody: First off, try living with her. Second, all I get from her is that she's angry a lot of the time, I mean I'm not doing her any favors but still. Hey, any word on Julie's gang? Mack: If anything, her deal with them is toast. Clifford hurled her down the stairs after she blamed the gang for her losing her homework. Trudy: Where were you when that happened? Jody: Bathroom. Randy: Principal's office. Deacon: Asleep. Trudy: Say, how similar is Stacy's spat to Judy's? Mack: Well, Stacy was quick. No telling how Judy would handle this. Jody: I always knew she had it in her. Back in preschool she had me help her get back at every bully and mean teacher. Heck, did you know she used to wear glasses? When she heard about contacts she begged mom to get them for her before school began. That's sorta why I brought up the whole diva thing. Trudy: Think we have room for one more? (it goes to Judy as she goes inside her house.) Judy: Mom? Dad? (Judy goes to the kitchen and sees a note on the fridge. The note reads "Out for a job interview. Won't be home until late, Mabel's playing a hokey game, Adelaide's out with friends, Artemis, well I don't know, I'm sure Julie's out but I'm also sure Jody will be home, your father too. I left money for chinese food. Mom.) Judy: Pssh, bet Jody would be too high strung for takeout. But hey, with everyone gone that means I can use the family computer! (Judy goes to the family computer and starts up an online chat with a friend NuttyMidge.) Judy: Hey. Midge: Haven't heard from you in a long time. How's the far north? Judy: About the same as the midwest. Listen, something's been happening and I could use a second opinion. My brother called me a diva. Midge: Okay that's a low quality insult. Judy: I know, but I think it's... coming true. Midge: How? Judy: I threw my friends under the bus over a homework assignment, I couldn't bring myself to apologize to them and, it's just getting harder for me to be in the same room as my idiot brother and his idiot friends. Midge: I think your tastes are changing. Maybe it's just a part of growing up, moving on, the whole alphabet soup of life. Judy: Shut up. (Judy stops the chat.) Judy: Note to self, never trust anyone from Illinois if they're not from the northeast. (Judy sees a new message.) Judy: What the? (The message reads "Friends are like apples on a branch. THEY HAVE TO FALL SOMETIME.") (Judy shuts the computer off. She hears her stomach growling.) Judy: Maybe I'm just hungry. (Judy is eating Chinese food while watching television.) Judy: The Chinese can make a mean dish. (Judy hears a crash in the kitchen. Upon investigating she sees various figures come in through a broken window. Judy runs upstairs as the figures try to grab her and she barricades herself in the closet. Someone tries to open the door.) Judy: Just take what you want! Leland: Judy? Is that you? Judy: Dad? (Judy opens the door and goes to her father.) Leland: Are you alright? Judy: Yeah. Leland: What're you doing here? I figured you'd be with Julie or someone. Judy: I had a bad day. The principal let me go home early. Julie and I aren't on speaking terms apparently. Leland: What happened? Judy: From the top, my idiot brother had the nerve to call me a diva. I think it's messing me up. Leland: I can't say he's wrong. Judy: Of course you can't, you're the reason why he's like this. Leland: Here we go. (a series of flashbacks occur to previous years, involving Jody and Leland.) Leland: Okay Jody, what's better out of nowhere? Cruelty or irony? Jody: Irony, obviously. (Jody gets slapped.) Leland: No you idiot, go to your room and cry! (flashback two.) Leland: Would you welcome someone if they wore a stupid hat and big glasses? Jody: I guess. (Jody gets slapped) Leland: No you dingbat! You're worthless and weak! (flashback three.) Leland: If a tree falls and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? Jody: Realistically the branches and leaves would ruffle, but without anyone bearing witness to what occurs or percieve the vibration, it leaves no impact, hence it doesn't make a sound. Leland: Perfect! (Leland slaps Jody.) Leland: And there's your congratulatory slap in the face. Jody: Dad? Leland: Yeah? Jody: You might be onto something on sudden cruelty. (back to Judy and Leland.) Judy: You ruined him. Leland: You're one to talk. I haven't hit him since he started middle school. Judy: What? Just because I like to beat the snot out of him that means I'm not allowed to say anything? Leland: Look at it like this, I'm a strict father, blunt force is expected, be grateful I used my hands on his face. You are his sister, and you can't go a single day without beating him up. You got my genes in that, less it's the Irish and Scottish blood mixing. Judy: I have every reason to beat him up. Leland: Name one. Judy: Well for one, his taste in music. Leland: Name another. Judy: He hangs out with the popular kids. Leland: Oh dearie dear, he's confident enough to rub elbows with students better than him, and he happens to like radio rock. Judy: Oh sure, take his side on that. Leland: Wanna know something? I gave him sense, I showed him that not everyone would welcome him with open arms, I wasn't as hard as my father and his father- Judy: I imagine you cared about others before the first blow. Leland: The old Jody bugged the heck out of me, he spent so much time trying to help everyone he didn't study, he missed homework, he missed a trip to the shower, and it would've gotten worse if I didn't come in. I haven't bothered with you, and now I see the folly in that. You haven't grown up, you haven't learned. You can't live your life beating up people over minor things. Judy: Yes I can. Why shouldn't I? Not like you'd learn either. Leland: Judy. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're a better person than I am based on how you deal with people. (Judy looks, screams and runs out.) Leland: The young are always the most thick. (Judy goes to a convenience store, gets a bottle of milk and goes to the cashier.) Cashier: Milk huh? Judy: Yeah? Cashier: Knew it. Every time you came in here you get that exact drink, exact brand- Judy: What're you trying to say!? Cashier: How's about you broaden your horizons a bit. Judy: What are you!? Everyone!? (Judy runs out. She walks toward the woods and after a while comes across someone.) Artemis: Oh Judy I'm glad to see you! I went to tie my shoe my bus left without me and I got lost and- Judy: Shut up. (Judy runs off. She sees more figures.) Figure: Don't move. (Judy screams and runs away. She runs and trips, coming across Harold and Martha.) Harold: Excuse you. Judy: Hey mister you gotta help me there're mad creatures after me and I mean really mad, someone's gonna die, probably me! Martha: What creatures? Judy: Oh... right. Harold: Are you alright? Judy: Absolutely not. (Judy runs off.) Judy: Okay, I'm insane. Jody got to me, and now everyone wants me dead. If only I had one best friend. Wait- (Judy sees Colleen.) Judy: Colleen! I'm so glad to see you, today's been nuts! (Colleen runs away.) Judy: Hey! Would you- Come on I don't do this to you, personally! (Judy is led to the junkyard.) Judy: Talk to me! (Judy looks and sees the rest of the gang.) Judy: Julie, Victor, Dante, gosh it's good to see you. Today's been, oh man am I happy to see you. (Julie tosses Judy a soda.) Judy: To the gang. Dante: To the gang. Julie: Never seen you like this. Judy: Well I am one of you, right? Angela: Even for a lack of faith. Judy: Excuse me? Megan: You've abandoned us. Judy: What? I'm here aren't I? Dante: If you were there, why haven't we gotten ahead? Megan: We're second rate to you. Judy: Me, I haven't left your side, I got bruises. Julie: White collar bruises. Judy: How could you say that? Dante: Tell her. Megan: You do it Julie. Julie: Picture day, Jody was out for blood, and you.. (a flashback occurs, Julie is seen beaten and on the ground.) Julie: Judy I'm over here! Help me! Judy: Oh god... We're all gonna die. (off) Victor: Where're you when we all go down? (Julie and her friends are taken in by the police in another flashback. Judy is with the cops.) Cop: Thanks for the tip. Judy: Of course. (off) Judy: You think I never suffered? Victor: You never suffered. Judy: You don't know that, you weren't there. Royce- Dante: We know exactly what happened. You watched him torture me. (Another flashback, Dante is seen tied up and gagged. Royce repeatedly slaps him.) Royce: You're worthless. You couldn't even fight my weakest guy. (Royce pours a bucket of cockroaches on Dante as he screams. Royce goes to Judy.) Royce: Now, about the rest of ya... Judy: The boiler room... They said it'd be the last place you'd ever check... Royce: So I see. Let me fix ya up, avert any suspicion. (off) Judy: But what about Diego? He was- Colleen: Already taken care of. I talked to the only witnesses. (flashback to Colleen with the Lovingtons.) Colleen: He was with her the entire time, I don't know if- Harold: I know Colleen, she told me too. I didn't want to say it in front of them, but she was alone. (off) (Judy backs away as Julie and Colleen go up to her.) Julie: It's time you come to our level. (The gang proceeds to beat and stomp on Judy. The gang leaves, Judy doesn't get up. Her cellphone is heard ringing in her pocket. It goes to Jody who's making the call.) Jody: Come on Judy pick up. Kissena: I'm surprised you still care for her. She beats you up constantly and you still want to help her. Jody: It's personal, alright? Cass: Maybe she's at your house? Jody: No doubt they don't want her at their own, well aside from Colleen, maybe. (Jody and co go to his house.) Jody: Mom? Dad? Judy? Molly: Seems fruitless. Jody: Come on. (They go to Judy's room. They see Leland sleeping on her bed, dolls in both hands.) Leland: *snore* That gum you like is back in style. *snore* We are dealing with the human form. Jody: Dad!? Leland: AGH! Grandma's dying! Oh, eh, this isn't my shaving kit. Jody: What're you doing here? Leland: I had a talk with Judy, something about parenting and er... pounding without cause. She ran off because she couldn't admit defeat. Mack: Then you decided to play with her dolls to pass the time and take a nap afterwards? Leland: Thank you Mackenzie. *sigh*, I could've prevented this. I've been selective with all of you and now it's coming back to bite me. Stacy: Say, I hate to cut this short, but I really think we should find Judy. Randy: We get it, you two are a thing. Made that loud and clear. Stacy: Listen, when it happened to me I had to spend nearly a week in the hospital, and all I did was break up with one of them. No telling how they'd handle betrayal. Say, how much of a beating could Judy take? Jody: Well, she never got hit. I never fought her back. Trudy: You looking to find out? Jody: Let's find the gang, if we find them we'll find her. Leland: Anything I can do? Mack: You may as well go back to sleep. Leland: I'll be sure to tell your mother about this. Mack: Tell my aunt and dad too. (the kids leave.) Leland: Now where was I? (Leland picks up the dolls.) Leland *fake voice*: I picked out this lovely purple dress for you Bambi. Leland *girl voice*: Bambi hates purple! You have failed me for the last time Cal! (the kids run and come across Julie and her friends.) Julie: Jody! Jody: Where's Judy!? Julie: Can you keep a secret? Jody: You killed her!? Julie: No we- Dante: So what if we did- (Jody tackles Dante) Jody: Where is Judy? Dante: Junkyard- (Jody slaps Dante.) Jody: Answer me! Dante: The traitor- (Jody punches Dante.) Dante: Listen to me, your sister Judy is in the junkyard. Jody: Did you kill her? Dante: Do I look like a killer to you!? Jody: No, though you kinda remind me of that even Steven kid. Dante: Thanks. And by the way, we just beat her up. She broke our trust, she didn't care for us, she didn't even bother to send me a dang birthday card! Why do you care about her? Jody: Chalk it up to family. I would've pounded Julie if she wasn't my sister. Come on. (Jody and his friends leave.) Victor: That guy is psycho. Clifford: Guess it's a twin thing. Julie: Whatever. Let's get out of here before- (Leland comes out.) Leland: A little birdie told me you got your knuckles dirty. Julie: Aw man. (back to Judy. She is unable to move. Thoughts pass her mind.) Adelaide: I can't imagine why you'd lose your mind over your brother's music. Dakota: No please reconsider, I don't know what got into her. Julie: You always say you'd come, it never happens. Leland: How can someone so violent be morally right? Judy: I-It's my f-fault... It's nobody's fault but mine... I lost the right... I-I'm sorry... SOMEBODY HELP ME! (Jody and his friends arrive at the junkyard.) Judy: SOMEBODY! HELP ME! Jody: Judy? JUDY! (the kids come over to Judy. Some take off their jackets, using them to cover her and put beneath her head.) Jody: Easy easy easy. (the kids look over Judy.) Jody: Stay with me Judy. Judy: I... You're better off without me... (Judy faints. The area whitens and Judy comes face to face with her copy.) Judy: You... Lezara: Lezara. Many names. Many forms. Always nice to see a familiar face before you go down. Judy: The blows got me. Lezara: You're taking this well. Judy: I... I don't know who I can trust. I felt extra in my sister's gang, but it's like I never wanted to be in it. Lezara: Diva? Judy: I wouldn't say that. Lezara: Or just violent? Judy: I wanted to get my message out. Sometimes words aren't enough. Lezara: Like your father. Judy: I... I don't like this. Lezara: If you don't like it, you know you've done wrong. If you do, you'd be ready for it. Judy: I don't want to go. Lezara: What's holding you? Judy: I don't know! (Judy tears up.) Lezara: You can't run from it! It'll always stick with you! What are you!? Judy: A DIVA! OKAY!? I'm not a fighter, I just fight everyone that can't fight back. I can't own up to my own faults. Lezara: Are you ready to go now? Thoughts cleared, atoned, processed? Judy: I... I... (the environment begins to darken.) Lezara: Oh what a pile of- (Judy awakens in the hospital.) Judy: Can't pass this off as a nightmare. Hmmm, I feel so... clear. (Jody comes in.) Jody: About time! Judy: Never thought I'd be so happy to see you. Jody: Must've knocked you something fierce. Anyway, the doctor said you're stable, you can leave tomorrow morning. Judy: Do mom and dad know I'm here? Jody: Dad figured you'd be hurt, I called mom and, well, we probably won't be seeing Julie or her friends for a while. Judy: Hey, I could always use a break. Where're the others? Jody: Waiting room. For now, if you got anything you want to say... Judy: There is one thing I've been meaning to ask. Why didn't you ever tell on me for beating you up? Jody: Let's be honest. I'm obnoxious, annoying, hang with the wrong people, I'm basically done. I figured I'd give you a little less stress by being an outlet. Judy: You've given up on yourself? But you seem so happy. (Jody just shrugs.) Judy: Guess it's fair that I apologize. Thanks for putting up with me for so long. Jody: Back at ya. (to the others.) Randy: So tell me again about those microchips. Mack: Basically, my aunt and Judy's mom needed some extra cash. They sold her and Stacy to some wacko and he put chips in their heads. About a few years ago, slipped from their conscious. Seemed like they had ran their course, they overheated and messed with their minds, lapses, bad judgement, you know. Deacon: They could've died? Mack: Probably. Only reason I knew about it was when Stacy came down with a fever, and only one part of her head was hotter than the others. Just a little peek beneath the skin, past the stitches on the skull and poof. (Mack pulls out a can opener.) Mack: All it took was this. Trudy: Alright, so does this mean Judy's rolling with us from now on? Stacy: If so? (it goes to the next day. Judy's thrown a get well party.) Jody: You sure you want to become a survivor? Judy: Hey I lived didn't I? Jody: Okay, just answer this one question and you pass. Judy: Shoot. Jody: What's four plus number five? Judy: Uh... south? Jody: Congrats! Welcome aboard sis! (Jody hugs Judy.) Judy: How corny. (the others join in.) Judy: Thanks. (end)